Danúbio Azul
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Incapazes de escolher uma maneira para jogar Umi nos braços de Ascot, eles decidiram testar todas as opções. Asmi. Para Pri.


**Danúbio Azul**

"Muito bem. Estamos aqui reunidos para..."

"Uau, parece até casamento!" Interrompeu Hikaru, dando a primeira mordida em um biscoito.

"Não é _bem_ isso, mas na verdade está quase lá." Continuou Caldina, com um sorriso largo, cheio de dentes "Eu os chamei aqui porque Umi, que já fez tanto por nós, precisa da nossa ajuda."

"_Que já fez tanto por nós_...?" Repetiu Ferio, levantando uma sobrancelha incrédula ao se lembrar da histérica Guerreira Mágica da Água.

"É claro. Por exemplo, ela tirou o _meu_ romance com o Rafaga do chove-não-molha." Ela olhou de esguelha para o espadachim, muito surpreso com essa revelação, ao seu lado. "Ué! Quem vocês acharam que tinha me empurrado bem em cima dele?"

"Tá, mas quando você diz _nós..._" Continuou Ferio, mas Caldina prontamente pôs o indicador a centímetros do rosto dele.

"Primeiro beijo?" A dançarina perguntou, incisiva, indicando uma Fuu muito corada com um meneio de cabeça.

"Visgo de natal?" Ele respondeu como quem fala com um policial.

"E _quem_ vocês acham que perseguiu vocês a festa _inteira_ pra pôr ele lá?"

Os dois pares de olhos se arregalaram conforme entendimento se espalhava pelos seus rostos. Fuu cobriu a boca com a mão e desviou os olhos. O seu QI que faria vergonha a _Einstein_ teria deduzido isso, mas ela estava muito ocupada na hora, é claro.

"Muito bom." Ela girou nos calcanhares, voltando-se para onde Lantis abraçava Hikaru protetoramente. "E quanto a _vocês_ dois..."

Hikaru sorriu, sem graça.

"A Umi-chan não teve _nada_ a ver com o nosso caso! Nós só ficamos _acidentalmente _trancados pra fora do castelo e... e... hm... é. Já entendi."

"Ou seja," Lantis abriu a boca pela primeira vez. "a Umi esteve brincando de cupido esse tempo inteiro. Essa conversa tem algum outro objetivo _além_ de esclarecer esse ponto e causar constrangimento em todos?"

"Bom, tem, mas eu essa parte foi divertida também." Caldina deu de ombros. "O negócio é o seguinte: eu acho que está na hora de darmos o troco!"

Silêncio.

"Brincar de cupido com a Umi?" Perguntou Ferio, descrente.

Hikaru franziu as sobrancelhas numa confusão inocente. "Ué, ela e mais quem?"

"O Ascot, é óbvio!" Respondeu Caldina como se achasse absurdo haver qualquer outra possibilidade.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos. "_Com o Ascot_?"

"Ah, Hikaru, não vai me dizer que nunca notou!" Interveio Ferio, num tom de voz bem alto para ser audível apesar da Caldina quase histérica que mexia os braços compulsivamente.

"Ele _acelerou seu crescimento_ por ela! Ele_ mudou sua visão de mundo_ por causa dela! Ele _**não consegue ficar a menos de dois metros dela ser corar tanto que quase morre de falta de sangue no resto do corpo**_!"

As mãos gentis, mas firmes, de Fuu forçaram a dançarina de Chizeta a se sentar no banco do jardim. "Muito bem, Caldina-san, mas vamos ficar calmos." Ela se levantou, tomando a liderança da pequena audiência enquanto a outra arfava, se recuperando de sua imensa frase sem vírgulas. "Muito bem, senhores. Caldina-san foi bastante veemente ao expressar suas idéias. Os que concordam com elas podem continuar aqui."

Ninguém se mexeu. Talvez o olhar histérico e fulminante da dançarina tenha contribuído para isso.

"Ótimo. Quem tem idéias para a _Operação Umi_?"

Ferio ergueu uma sobrancelha e se perguntou se Umi teria chamado aquela história do visgo de natal de _Operação Fuu _ou _Operação Ferio_.

"Não pode ser alguma coisa que ela usou em nós, senão seria muito fácil pensar numa saída." Começou Lantis, pondo seu cérebro de estrategista em funcionamento.

Uma Caldina animada foi a próxima a palpitar. "Nós _podíamos_ esconder as roupas dos dois e trancá-los num quarto!"

Silêncio.

"Isso é... _Muito_ ousado, Caldina." Argumentou Fuu, tão impressionada que até se esqueceu de usar o _–san_.

Após uma pausa desconfortável, Rafaga retomou a conversa. "E se nós marcássemos de... sei lá, sair pra fazer alguma coisa com eles e... no fim fingíssemos que pegamos gripe ou algo assim?"

"Um blefe?" Resumiu Lantis, coçando o queixo como se aquela fosse uma conversa muito séria.

"Possível, mas arriscado." Fuu também entrou o clima da conversa. "Hikaru-san e eu temos que vir com ela da Terra. Não podemos simplesmente fingir que ficamos doentes do nada."

"Ou nós podemos embebedá-la!" Disse Hiraku, animada, batendo o punho na palma da mão. Foi uma idéia tão inesperada que os demais ficaram sem reação por alguns segundos, impressionados. "O que? _Sempre_ funciona naquelas comédias românticas americanas..."

Como ninguém, exceto Fuu, sabia o que era uma comédia romântica americana, continuaram igualmente chocados que tal idéia saísse da mente até então suposta inocente de Hikaru.

"Okaaay... Continuando," Falou um Ferio de sobrancelhas franzidas. "nós podíamos mandar um presente pra ela, só que com o nome do Ascot. Algo de que ela goste."

"_Eu_ gosto mais da minha idéia de esconder as roupas e..."

O olhar gelado de Lantis foi indicação mais do que o suficiente para que a dançarina de calasse. Fuu suspirou pesadamente e estava pronta para decretar o fim daquela maluquice quando Hikaru tomou a palavra.

"Conhecem aquela teoria de que, se você atirar muitas vezes, alguma flecha vai atingir o alvo? Porque não colocamos _todas_ as nossas idéias em prática?"

**X**

**A Primeira**

**X**

É claro, todos sabiam, que a estabanada Hikaru foi a primeira a tentar o seu plano. Ninguém soube bem em que circunstâncias, mas a guerreira mágica do fogo acabou descobrindo uma fruta—algo como taleski, ou talski—cujo componente principal era... _álcool._

Hikaru não era uma cozinheira particularmente boa, mas seu bolo de taleski ficou suficientemente comestível para que conseguisse forçar um ou dois bocados goela de Umi abaixo. Depois disso, aparentemente, ela deixou de sentir _gostos_.

Alguns olhares feios de Fuu depois—como é que ninguém teve a cabeça de avisar qual era o teor alcoólico daquele negócio?—foi Ferio que sugeriu que alguém levasse Umi para tomar um ar. Um certo conjurador, talvez.

Eles foram. Ele com os movimentos rijos de tanto nervosismo e ela cambaleando e tentando desesperadamente manter a comida no estômago.

É claro que acidentes acontecem, e Ascot teve que mandar todas as suas roupas para lavar.

**X**

"Mas você entende," Explicou, depois, extremamente sem graça, para Clef. "que, bom, não foi nada demais. Parece que Hikaru se confundiu e, bom, tinha taleski no bolo. Elas disseram que na Terra não existe nenhuma fruta capaz de, como era mesmo?, se _autofermentar_. A Umi está _tão_ sem-graça."

Clef ouviu Ascot falar e fez um meneio vago de cabeça, deixando de ouvir depois da última frase. Sorriu. Ascot ainda pronunciava o nome _Umi_ como Romeu pronunciaria _Julieta_, como Orfeu pronunciaria _Eurídice_.

E Clef pensou que todas aquelas jornadas eternas, dragões e cartas manchadas de lágrimas—que tudo aquilo não passava de bobagem. Agora, quando uma pessoa _redecora_ o chão com o almoço dela e os seus sentimentos não mudam, bom, isso sim é _amor verdadeiro_.

**X**

**A Segunda **

**X**

"Aqui está!"

Rafaga e Caldina desviaram os olhos de seu jogo de cartas para mirá-los no jovem príncipe, que carregava um pacote colorido.

"... Um presente para mim, porque eu sou uma pessoa tão legal e sorridente?" Arriscou Caldina. Ferio ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Não! É parte da... como era mesmo? Operação Cupido?"

"Operação Umi!"

"Ou isso. É só colocar uma dedicatória para ela e deixarmos por aí para que ela encontre ao acaso."

Juntas, as três cabeças bolaram um curto bilhete. Caldina queria que fosse _De um poeta para um poema_, o que Rafaga vetou sob a alegação de que era meloso demais. "Bom, então o que _você_ escreveria?" Atalhou a dançarina.

"_Para Umi. De Ascot_." Respondeu ele categoricamente.

Com um teatral tapa na testa, Caldina resmungou qualquer coisa sobre o porque de ainda estar com aquele homem. Foi Ferio que resolveu a questão, escrevendo _Você me inspira. Obrigado por tudo_.

"Você não vai _assinar_? Vai deixar a mente da ceguinha deduzir de onde veio isso?" A dançarina olhou para ele como quem acha a idéia extremamente ousada, mas a expressão poderia perfeitamente ser a de alguém que olha uma tarântula subir pelas costas do amigo. Por ela, escreveriam _Sereia do seu lado é sardinha! Ascot_ e deixariam por isso mesmo.

"É claro. Alguma parte disso ela tem que fazer por si mesma" E foi deixar o pacote em algum lugar, certo de que a Guerreira Mágica captaria a indireta.

**X**

"Fuu, Ferio deixou um presente pra você!"

Fuu ergueu a cabeça de sua xícara de chá, um pouco surpresa com a amiga. "Mesmo? Onde?"

"Acabei de vê-lo deixar sorrateiramente em cima da mesa do hall," Continuou Umi, com ares de divertida conspiração. "Aposto que ele acha que eu não vi. Era pra você descobrir quando passasse por lá, acho. Vamos ver o que é?"

Vendo rapidamente—pois era, afinal, uma garota gênio—que não ia ter muita escolha, Fuu se levantou e seguiu a amiga até o hall de entrada do castelo. "_Você me inspira._" Leu Umi, com um suspiro dramático. "Ah, que romântico, Fuu! Abre logo!" E perguntou-se, baixinho, mas audível: _será que é um anel? Será que é __**o**__anel?_

Bem, o pacote _era_ grande demais. Mas mesmo assim, algum lugar no fundo da mente de Fuu também se perguntou baixinho _será que é __**o**__ anel...?_

Não era, é claro.

Era um buquê de flores manchadas de azul e branco. Exatamente as mesmas que todo mundo tinha ouvido Umi declarar audivelmente na semana anterior serem as suas favoritas em Cephiro.

O silêncio desconfortável foi quase palpável.

"... Mas," disse Umi por fim, tão chocada quanto sua voz. "Eu _vi_ Ferio deixar esse pacote aqui. E... e _você me inspira_?"

Desnecessário dizer que que o príncipe só conseguiu se explicar para a namorada depois de um dia inteiro com muitos aparentemente inexplicáveis olhares repressores das Guerreiras Mágicas.

**X**

**A Terceira**

**X**

É claro que o último plano que faltava por em prática era o que continha mais furos e tinha maiores chances de dar errado. Isso não impediu os casamenteiros voluntários, entretanto, de colocá-lo em prática.

"Estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível, Umi-san," disse Fuu, numa imitação bastante razoável, deitando-se no divã.

"E parece que eu estou com alergia." Completou Hikaru, deitando-se de maneira dramática e começando a tremer um pouco mais do que seria crível. "Ou resfriado."

"Ou Ebola." Umi levantou uma sobrancelha, achando tudo muito estranho.

Fuu lançou um rápido olhar de reprovação, mas logo desistiu da idéia já que Hikaru nem tinha notado. Afinal, Fuu não era particularmente conhecida por seu mau humor, nem Hikaru por sua sagacidade. "Não se preocupe conosco, Umi-san. Vá lá fora com os outros. Nós vamos melhorar."

"É, acho que vi o Ascot lá fora..." Emendou Hikaru, tentado dar uma discreta indireta e falhando miseravelmente.

"Ah, não viu não." Respondeu Umi dando de ombros. "O que quer que vocês tenham, o coitado deve ter apanhado também. Está deitado lá em cima."

Hikaru e Fuu se entreolharam em descrença.

Qual era a _chance_ do próprio Ascot sabotar, sem querer, o plano delas?

**X**

"Admito que essa coisa de juntar pessoas é mais difícil do que eu achei que era." Falou Rafaga, solene, coçando o queixo na próxima reunião do _Grupo_ _Operação Umi_.

Caldina sacudiu sua cabeleira cor-de-rosa, um sorriso de puro divertimento se espalhando lentamente pelo rosto. "Bom, só falta _um_ plano. Sabem qual?"

Fuu e Hikaru se entreolharam. Elas sabiam. Roupas. Quarto. E provavelmente uma ruptura eterna do que _quer_ que Umi e Ascot pudessem vir a ter. Ah, elas sabiam.

**X**

Não havia absolutamente _nada_ de especial naquele dia. Pelo menos não em Cephiro. Na Terra, seria considerado um dia maravilhoso: aquela temperatura outonal, o sol, a brisa, as nuvens escorrendo pelo céu.

Mas não foi _nada_ disso que inspirou Ascot. Quase todos os dias eram assim, afinal. De fato, ninguém jamais soube por que, repentinamente, o conjurador reapareceu no jardim após uma longa ausência e disse:

"U-Umi? Posso falar com você?"

Todos os outros integrantes da mesa começaram a se entreolha de olhos arregalados. Ascot estava a um raio de três metros de Umi, tinha pedido um momento a sós e, puxa, nem tinha gaguejado tanto assim.

"Claro," Respondeu brandamente a Guerreira Mágica da Água, levantando da cadeira de metal branco. "vamos entrar?"

Os demais voltaram a se concentrar em seus respectivos chás como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que já tinham visto, comentando com um pouco de entusiasmo demais sobre _o quão_ delicioso estava.

Mas nem bem os passos passaram de ressoar na grama, as seis figuras correram para espiar pela janela.

Todos viram Ascot falar longamente sobre alguma coisa, os olhos se mexendo de um lado para o outro.

Todos viram o jovem fazer compulsivamente pequenos movimentos, como mexer na franja por puro nervosismo.

Todos viram a longa pausa depois que seus lábios pararam de se mexer.

E, é claro, todos viram quando mi simplesmente deu um passo à frente, se pôs na ponta dos pés e colou os lábios aos dele.

**X**

Quando perguntado sobre a questão, o guru Clef, num exemplo de sabedoria tão antiga quanto clichê, disse: "Bom, esta é a prova de que algumas vezes você simplesmente deve deixar o rio seguir seu curso".

**X**

**A/N: Eee... está pronto! Meu Deus, eu pensei que seria impossível terminar a tempo.**

**Feliz 2011, Pri! Espero que tenha gostado do seu presente de amigo secreto. Esse casal não estava nas suas preferências, mas depois de ver seu apelo por Asmi, decidi arriscar. Tentei fazer alguma coisa naquele clima comédia-romântica (mais comédia que romântica...) com o único objetivo de deixar pessoas um pouco mais felizes lendo.**

**Tomara que você tenha gostado. Muitas felicidades pra você este ano! :D**


End file.
